Play List
by Lemonfreezie
Summary: Express the feelings of love with the song you heard. SEVENTEEN Boy x Boy Mode Songfict [SoonHoon , JeongCheol , JunHao , VerKwan , Meanie , SeokHoon , GyuHoon , etc. ) Completed stories compilation mode SoonHoon Updated
1. Chapter 1

**This is SEVENTEEN's fanfiction collections that inspired by some songs.**

 **What couple in here ?**

 **SOONHOON**

 **JEONGCHEOL**

 **JUNHAO**

 **VERKWAN**

 **MEANIE**

 **SEOKHOON**

 **GYUHOON**

 **Others**

 **It's getting started! ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

Perasaan.

Satu kata yang terdiri dari delapan huruf. Sederhana namun punya beragam makna. Mudah untuk diucapkan, sulit untuk dijabarkan, namun punya berbagai cara untuk menyampaikannya.

Ya.

Ada beragam cara yang dapat kau coba untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu. Entah itu secara langsung atau tidak.

Salah satunya, lagu.

Setiap lagu, memiliki cerita tersendiri dibaliknya. Cerita manis selayaknya madu, ataupun cerita pahit laksana empedu. Di dalam cerita-cerita itu pula, tersimpan banyak perasaan yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang penciptanya atau penulisnya atau juga penyanyi. Bahkan, tak menutup kemungkinan, oleh sang pendengar pula.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita sedikit mengintip tiap-tiap cerita yang ada dibalik lagu-lagu dalam playlist ini?

Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan dibaliknya?

Apa kau siap ?

Hm..

Sebelum kita mulai mari kita siapkan dulu Playlistnya ...

Dan hati kalian tentunya !

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hai semua~ Apa kabar ?^^**

 **Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa sekumpulan songfict .**

 **Ah, ini belum mulai sih sebenarnya. Hanya introlude kkk**

 **Ya karna ini Songfict, akan lebih menyenangkan dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya kan?**

 **Jadi sebelum saya masukkan cerita-ceritanya, bagaimana kalau kalian download dulu lagu-lagunya ? ^^**

 **• INFINITE - Thank You**

 **• Ryu Sujeong x Baby Soul - Clean**

 **• Girls Generation - Lion Heart**

 **• LOVELYZ - 1cm**

 **• AOA - Heart Attack**

 **Nah, untuk saat ini 5 lagu itu dulu yang saya anjurkan. Saya tidak terlalu ahli dalam menulis cerita, tapi saya harap kalian akan menyukai cerita-cerita ini nantinya hehehe**

 **Oya, pairing disini bisa dibilang menyesuaikan dengan kesukaan saya hehehe maksudnya, hanya pairing yang bisa memberikan feel pada saya dan sesuai dengan lagu-lagu yang nantinya saya pilihkan, akan saya buatkan cerita. Wkwk**

 **Sampai jumpa! ^^**


	2. 고마워 (Thank You) HoWoo

_**Be aware of typos.**_

 _ **This is SoonHoon.**_

 _ **Hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **INFINITE - Thank You.**_

 _ **Budayakan untuk meninggalkan apresiasi tidak sulit kan ? ^^**_

.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah relasi, hal yang paling dibutuhkan untuk ada di dalamnya adalah sebuah timbal balik. Karena, sebuah hubungan adalah tentang kebutuhan -dan harapan. Sedangkan timbal balik sendiri merupakan wujud dari kebutuhan dan harapan itu sendiri. Ketika kau memberi, kau pasti berharap untuk menerima juga kan? Sederhananya, ketika kau jatuh cinta dan perasaan itu kau nyatakan dengan sebaris kata 'Aku mencintaimu' , tidakkah kau mengharapkan balasan berupa 'Aku juga mencintaimu' ?

Karena memberi tanpa menerima sedikitpun, itu tidak mudah.

Dan seorang Lee Jihoon tahu akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon itu pemuda mungil dengan tubuh yang membuat gemas,serta sifat yang beringas. Matanya sipit, kulitnya halus dan putih berkilau, wajahnya gembil dengan pipi bulat yang mudah merona dan lesung pipi yang terletak di ujung-ujung garis senyumnya. Rambutnya sewarna karamel dan sedikit curly. Ya, secara fisik Jihoon memang imut. Hanya saja, sifatnya tidak demikian.

Sebenarnya Jihoon punya hati yang lembut, hanya saja ia tidak mampu untuk mengekspresikannya. Jihoon itu tsundere akut, dan ia sendiri menyesalkan hal itu. Karena, Jihoon tahu, tidak sedikit orang yang ia sakiti karena sifatnya.

Terutama 'dia'.

Kekasihnya.

Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung itu baik. Kekasih yang sangat baik. Meskipun dia konyol dan perusuh, tapi pemuda yang lebih sipit dari Jihoon itu, selalu bisa membuat orang-orang tersenyum karenanya. Dia punya ketulusan hati yang menyentuh hingga tak akan ada satupun yang mampu untuk membencinya.

Ya, bagi Jihoon Soonyoung itu terlalu baik. Segala hal yang telah Jihoon terima dari Soonyoung, Jihoon tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak. Namun, yang dia tahu, dia belum mampu untuk membalasnya. Belum mampu untuk memberikan sebanyak yang Soonyoung berikan. Jihoon belum mampu untuk memberikan timbal balik dan Jihoon benci kenyataan itu.

Jihoon benci saat ia melihat sepintas tatapan iri di mata Soonyoung yang tertuju pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Pada Junhui, karena temannya itu memiliki kekasih seperti Xu Minghao yang selalu bisa menunjukkan perasaannya. Pada Seungcheol yang selalu menerima banyak perhatian dari Jeonghan. Pada Vernon yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari Boo Seungkwan. Bahkan, pada Mingyu yang selalu menerima hal-hal mengejutkan dari Wonwoo. Jihoon benci karena itu membuktikan betapa buruknya seorang Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon juga ingin melakukannya. Ingin memberikan apa yang ia miliki pada Soonyoung. Memberikan ketulusannya pada Soonyoung. Membuat pemuda itu tahu, bahwa Jihoon juga sangat mencintainya. Tapi sekali lagi Jihoon tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan dengan apa melakukannya. Bagi Jihoon, hal ini tak semudah yang dibayangkan.

.

"Jangan berfikir terlalu keras Ji, nanti kamu bisa sakit kepala."

Sebaris kalimat itu menyentak Jihoon dari lamunannya. Pandangannya lalu menyorot ke bawah, ke pangkuannya. Disana ada kepala Soonyoung yang tengah berbaring menatapnya dengan senyum yang lembut. "Sudah bangun?"

Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Jihoon sedang duduk di rerumputan taman yang terletak di samping gedung kampusnya. Ia bersama Soonyoung yang baru selesai kelas – sama seperti Jihoon – memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang disana. Tak lama setelah menghabiskan bekal buatan Jihoon, Soonyoung mengeluh ngantuk dan ingin tidur sebentar. Jadilah ia berbaring telentang dengan paha Jihoon sebagai alas kepalanya.

Sekarang, Soonyong sudah bangun, namun belum mau beranjak dari posisinya. Ia masih ingin menikmati wajah manis Jihoon dari bawah. "Apa yang sedang kamu fikirkan Ji?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Singkat dan ketus. Tipikal seorang Lee Jihoon.

Anehnya, meskipun jawaban Jihoon seketus itu, Soonyoung tidak tersinggung. Malah dia terkekeh pelan dengan mata sipitnya yang nyaris tenggelam tertelan pipi. Senyum jahil terbit di wajahnya. "Jihoonie memikirkanku ya? Ayo mengaku saja. Pasti seorang Kwon Soonyoung sedang berlari-lari di dalam kepala Lee Jihoon si tsundere. Iya kan?" dan mimik sok tahu itu membuat Jihoon mendelik sebal.

"Jangan harap. Tidak penting sekali memikirkan si bodoh sepertimu." Tukas Jihoon.

Namun begitu, Soonyoung justru tertawa, "Ah, aku cinta Lee Jihoonku." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan Jihoon jadi makin salah tingkah.

"Terserah. Lebih baik cepat angkat kepala batumu itu dariku. Kamu tidak tahu kalau kakiku sudah pegal ?"

Ya setiap kali Soonyoung mengatakan cinta padanya, tanpa membalas ucapan cinta Soonyoung Jihoon hanya akan mendumal dan mendengus. Karena, lidah Jihoon terlalu kelu untuk mengatakannya. Karena jantung Jihoon seolah akan meledak hanya karena hal itu. Karena Jihoon tidak bisa merangkai kata itu dengan benar.

Sementara itu Soonyoung hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian merubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk menghadap Jihoon. Tanpa berucap apapun, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk memijat paha hingga betis Jihoon yang pasti sudah kebas.

Dan terpaan angin yang membelai lembut menerbangkan ucapan terima kasih dan cinta Jihoon untuk Soonyoung dalam sepi yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi akan diadakan showcase tahunan universitas. Jihoon ikut berpartisipasi sebagai pengisi acara di dalamnya, sementara Soonyoung tidak bisa tampil karena ia adalah panitia acara. Jihoon sendiri diminta untuk melakukan penampilan solo, baik bernyanyi atau menari. Jihoon lebih memilih bernyanyi karena baginya kemampuan menari seorang Lee Jihoon belum memadai.

Karena itu, sekarang Jihoon tengah mendekam dalam studio milik fakultasnya. Jihoon sedang berusaha untuk menbuat lagu yang nantinya akan dia tampilkan. Dia sudah berada dalam ruangan itu sejak kelas terakhirnya selesai pukul 10 tadi. Sedangkan sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore , dan Jihoon bahkan belum menemukan tema yang ingin dia gunakan. Tubuh mungil itu hanya duduk bersandar sambil menatap layar komputer. Pikiran melayang, mencoba untuk menemukan sedikit saja ide.

Tak lama berselang, suara pintu yang dibuka memecah konsetrasinya .

Jihoon menoleh dan menemukan Soonyoung berdiri tegap dengan berkecak pinggang. "Jihoonie, ayo pulang sekarang. Kamu sudah terlalu lama di sini dan aku tahu kamu belum mengisi perutmu sama sekali." Itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah, dan Jihoon tahu dia tidak diijinkan untuk membantah.

Jadi, dengan raut lelah dan kepala pening, Jihoon membereskan perlengkapan dan buku partiturnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, kemudian mengambil tempat berdiri tepat di hadapan Soonyoung. Bisa Jihoon dengar suara helaan nafas panjang dari Soonyoung sebelum kehangatan merengkuh tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Kalau memang belum mendapatkan ide, istirahatlah. Jangan memaksakan diri. Jangan membuat dirimu jatuh sakit, karena aku benci melihat Jihoonie ku terlihat lemah dan kesakitan." Dapat Jihoon rasakan pelukan itu mengerat di setiap kalimat yang Soonyoung ucapkan. "Kamu mengerti, 'kan, Ji?" .

Seiring dengan kepala yang mengangguk pelan dan gumaman mengiyakan , Jihoon juga mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Soonyoung. Setelahnya, usapan lembut menyapu surai karamelnya yang halus, diselingi kecupan ringan di pelipis kirinya. "Berhentilah membuatku khawatir." , dan Jihoon lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Selang beberapa detik , Soonyoung mengendurkan pelukan. Diraihnya wajah Jihoon dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Soonyoung mengarahkan kepala Jihoon untuk sedikit mendongak, sehingga tatapannya bertumbukan dengan tatapan Jihoon. Kemudian, kecupan hangat ia berikan pada kening Jihoon hingga keduanya memejamkan mata. Menikmati sedikit momen manis sebelum Soonyoung mengakhirinya, dan meraih tangan Jihoon untuk ia genggam.

"Ayo pulang sekarang." Ajaknya.

Dan lagi-lagi Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Melangkah mengikuti Soonyoung. Menelan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Mendesak ingin keluar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Mata sipit yang masih terpejam nampak bergetar, antara ingin terbuka atau tetak menutup. Dahi mulus mengernyit risih seiring dengan dengungan terganggu yang lirih. Ada segelitik rasa geli yang menjalari wajahnya, dan hal itu jelas mengusik tidur si pemuda Lee.

"Jihoonie sayang. Pikachu. Angel. Baby bear. Fairy. Ayo bangun pemalas. Kita ada agenda penting hari ini."

Panggilan-panggilan manis nan menyebalkan itu, rasa geli di pipinya, dan suara Soonyoung yang sedari tadi bergerilya di telinga Jihoon akhirnya berhasil memaksa manik obsidian mengintip dari balik celah kelopak yang halus. Kemudian tak lama berselang, mata sipit itu benar-benar membuka dengan kesadaran yang masih belum pulih.

"Eung.. Soonyoung-ah wae?" Gumamnya denga suara parau.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang di dapatnya, melainkan sebuah kecupan pagi yang manis di bibir. "Good morning Jihoonie."

Jihoon mendelik , menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai merambat dan desiran hangat di tubuhnya. Lalu dengan sengaja dan keras, memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan bantal sebanyak beberapa kali. "BERHENTI MENGGANGGU TIDURKU KWON SOONYOUNG MENYEBALKAN!" ditambah lengkingan sekian oktaf sebagai bumbu penyedap.

"AACKK! YAK! Ji berhenti! Ji ini sakit. Jihoonie berhenti atau kau ku cium!" Itu rintihan -atau mungkin jeritan- Kwon Soonyoung.

Selama sepersekian waktu pukulan Jihoon berhenti ketika mendengar ancaman itu. Namun tak lama kemudian tendangan maut Lee Jihoon mendarat ke kepala Soonyoung.

Hanya Jihoon tidak tahu, terkadang tendangan maut andalannya bisa benar-benar mendatangkan 'maut' saat Kwon Soonyoung tidak juga bergerak setelah menjadi korbannya.

Terhenyak dengan pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk. Jihoon dengan kaos putih longgar dan training panjangnya merangkak mendekati Soonyoung yang terkapar di ujung ranjang. Ujung telunjuknya menoel pundak sang kekasih, "Hei, Kwon!" . Akan tetapi, ketika tak ada reaksi berarti yang menyahutinya. Jihoon terserang panik luar biasa.

"Ya, Kwon Soonyoung, jangan bercanda!" Sekarang gantian kaki Jihoon yang menendang-nendang paha Soonyoung. Namun, lagi-lagi tak ada reaksi.

Sungguh Jihoon benar-benar takut kalau perlakuannya tadi membuat Soonyoung terluka. Jihoon akan merasa sangat bersalah.

Pemuda mungil itu kemudian berbaring tengkurap, sejajar dengan Soonyoung. Sembari menarik-narik tangan kekasihnya, Jihoon berujar lirih "Soonyoungie, jebal ireonayo..". Ada jeda sejenak ketika Jihoon mengambil nafas, "BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU BOTAK KWON MENYEBALKAN!"

"AAAKKKK!"

Sebenarnya Jihoon sempat benar-benar khawatir. Namun, sesaat matanya menangkap bibir Soonyoung yang berkedut menahan senyum. Jadilah sekarang Jihoon menjambak rambut Soonyoung dengan beringas , dan korbannya pasti langsung bangun. Itu sangat sakit.

"Oke Ji, aku sudah tidak pura-pura lagi. Ack! To-tolong lepaskan rambutku Ji. AAAKK DEMI TUHAN INI SAKIT SEKALI!" Soonyoung sendiri berkali-kali meringis,menjerit bahkan nyaris menangis karena tangan si mungil yang tidak kira-kira.

"Huh.." akhirnya jambakan itu Jihoon lepaskan, "Salahmu." .

Pemuda sipit yang disalahkan menghela nafas, lega dan serba salah, " Aku tahu.. maafkan aku." Gumamnya sambil merapikan rambut. Selanjutnya, mata sipit itu mengarah pada yang lebih kecil, "Jja! Sekarang Jihoonie mandi. Kita akan mengunjungi suatu tempat hari ini."

Jihoon kemudian hanya menurut dalam diam. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan sedikit lesu. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa bersalah. Jihoon tahu, Soonyoung tidak seharusnya mendapatkan hal-hal seperti tadi, hanya saja Jihoon sedikit sulit menahan diri. Tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menanggapinya. Bahkan, Soonyoung masih tersenyum saat menyuruhnya mandi tadi. Dia tidak marah sama sekali dan Jihoon kian merasa Kwon Soonyoung selalu berhasil membuatnya hatinya menghangat.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon kencan. Pergi dengan kendaraan umum -Subway , tujuan mereka adalah Mapo-gu. Yang lebih tua beberapa bulan bilang bahwa mereka akan mengunjungi beberapa tempat di sana, dan destinasi pertama adalah World Cup Stadium.

Jihoon sudah duduk di atas sepeda dua kemudi yang disewa Soonyoung. Si mungil ini hanya mendengus geli ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya, Soonyoung itu pemuda dengan kelebihan tenaga sampai-sampai kencan pun naik sepeda berkeliling stadium. Asal tahu saja, stadium ini besar sekali.

Tapi, Jihoon akui dia menyukainya. Kencan sederhana seperti ini, Jihoon sangat suka. Mengayuh sepeda yang sama dengan Soonyoung, duduk di belakangnya dan memperhatikan punggung lebar itu, Jihoon suka. Setiap kali Soonyoung memijat kakinya ketika mereka beristirahat, Jihoon menyukainya.

Jihoon bersyukur akan hal itu.

.

Bahkan, ketika kencan mereka berlanjut ke destinasi kedua, Hongdae, Soonyoung selalu berhasil membuat Jihoon untuk tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Mereka makan di cafe yang Jihoon akui romantis. Memesan makanan favorit. Diselingi candaan khas seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Obrolan-obrolan tak penting dan sedikit kilas balik tentang hubungan mereka.

Meski ada sedikit suasana tak nyaman, saat seorang pelayan tiba-tiba datang dan mengantarkan sepotong Ice Cream Cake ke meja mereka lalu menunjuk seorang gadis cantik yang melempar senyum memikat ke arah Soonyoung. Jihoon tahu apa maksud gadis itu, dia ingin menggoda Soonyoung. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannga dari Soonyong. Jihoon benci hal itu. Nafsu makannya seketika menghilang dan raut wajahnya mulai menyayu. Pemuda mungil itu nyaris pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung, namun tak jadi. Semua karena sebuah kecupan manis yang menyentuh bilah bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan pikirkan gadis itu, pikirkan saja aku. Karena di pikiranku juga cuma ada Jihoonie. Tahu kan kalau aku sayang Jihoon ?"

Alih-alih menjawab. Jihoon justru langsung menarik tangan Soonyoung dan keluar dari cafe. Ia sempat melirik sinis kearah gadis itu yang nampak merengut jengkel. Dalam hatinya Jihoon bermonolog 'maaf Nona, si sipit ini milikku.' .

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Keduanya baru saja keluar dari stasiun subway. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kawasan apartement tempat Jihoon dan Soonyoung tinggal. Langitnya sudah mendung, dan Jihoon yakin sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian, awan-awan mulai menjatuhkan airnya.

"Soon, hujan." Ujar Jihoon, tangannya menengadah ke depan dan merasakan gerimis yang mulai meningkat intensitasnya.

"Ah tidak. Sini, mendekatlah, kamu tidak boleh terkena hujan." Si mungil sempat terpaku ketika Soonyoung menariknya mendekat. Kepalanya mendongak menatap yang lebih tinggi ketika ia bisa merasakan kepalanya terlindungi sesuatu. Soonyoung merentangkan jaketnya untuk menutup kepala Jihoon agar tidak basah. Sementara dirinya sendiri ia biarkan hujan membasahinya begitu saja.

"Soon.. Nanti kamu basah. Lebih baik kita berteduh dulu." Jihoon tidak tega. Bagaimana kalau Soonyoung sakit karena hujan?

Tapi Soonyoung hanya tersenyum. "Tak apa, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok. Ayo jalan lebih cepat. Lagipula hujannya akan lama, kamu tidak tahan dingin kan?"

\- dan Jihoon hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Mengikuti langkah Soonyoung.

Lagi-lagi Soonyoung yang melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Lagi-lagi Soonyoung memberi dan Jihoon haya menerima.

Lagi dan lagi, Soonyoung selalu berhasil membuat hati Jihoon menghangat.

Hingga Jihoon sendiri tak tahu bagaimana dia akan membalas Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari lagi showcase tahunan universitas akan di laksanakan. Itu artinya Jihoon sudah harus menyerahkan file lagunya kepada koordinator bagian acara. Jihoon sudah bergadang selama beberapa hari demi menyelesaikan lagu itu karena tak kunjung mendapatkan ide. Jihoon bahkan hampir menyerah dan memilih untuk mengcover lagu terkenal saja. Tapi Soonyoung mengatakan padanya untuk mencoba saja dulu, hingga jadilah lagu yang sekarang tengah di dengarkan kakak tingkatnya itu. Jihoon was-was, ia takut lagunya ditolak karena ia sendiri merasa banyak yang kurang dari lagu itu.

\- dan Jihoon tahu, kekhawatirannya menjadi kenyataan. Lagunya ditolak. Ia bahkan dimarahi karena dianggap kurang becus dalam melaksanakan tugas, padahal waktu yang diberikan sudah lebih dari cukup. Suasana semakin keruh ketika Soonyoung menerobos masuk setelah mendengar bahwa Jihoon dimarahi. Pemuda sipit itu mengatakan sang senior berlebihan dalam menyikapi hal ini.

"Aku tidak berlebihan Kwon Soonyoung-ssi. Waktu kita tinggal tiga hari lagi dan lagu yang dibuat Jihoon sama sekali tidak layak untuk ditampilkan. Tidak punya feel , liriknya tidak jelas dan melodinya pun kacau. Kau pikir apa kata petinggi kampus jika kita menampilkan lagu ini?" Tukas senior itu tajam.

"Itu kan hanya rekamannya. Jihoon bisa melakukan lebih baik ketika di panggung nanti. " Soonyoung kembali menyalak. Jihoon tahu, kekasihnya itu marah. Hanya saja ini salah Jihoon, dan dia tidak ingin Soonyoung jadi terlibat seperti ini.

"Tidak. Jika dalam rekaman saja sudah seburuk ini, tidak ada jaminan jika penampilannya akan bagus. Jihoon-ssi harus membuat lagu yang baru dan menyerahkannya padaku besok siang."

"Apa kau pikir semudah itu membuat lagu? Jihoon bahkan bergadang untuk membuat lagu ini, dan kau menyuruhnya membuat yang baru?"

Jihoon kaget ketika senior itu tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan menatap nyalang ke arah Soonyoung. "Kwon Soonyoung-ssi, aku tahu Jihoon itu kekasihmu. Tapi bersikaplah profesional. Kau panitia dan sudah seharusnya kau berfikir tentang acara kita dan bukan hanya tentang Jihoon. Aku tahu tidak mudah untuknya mengerjakan lagu ini, tapi ini sudah tanggung jawabnya. Kau mengerti?" Desisnya tajam. Tatapan itu beralih kepada Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ssi."

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya ketika suara senior Kim memanggilnya, "Ne?" sahutnya.

"Kau tahu kan alasan kenapa aku memilihmu ? Karena aku tahu kamu bisa melakukan hal ini." Jihoon menahan nafas ketika senior yang dihormatinya menatapkan dengan tatapan tak mengenakkan, "tapi aku kecewa karena lagumu sama sekali tidak sesuai harapan."

"Buat yang baru."

"Aku mengerti."

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Soonyoung menarik Jihoon keluar ruangan.

Jihoon menatap punggung itu lagi. Punggung yang selalu melindunginya. Serta tangan yang menggenggam lengannya itu, tangan yang selalu merengkuhnya. Kwon Soonyoung itu, selalu saja menjadikan dirinya tameng Jihoon.

Keduanya berhenti di taman kampus dan Jihoon langsung mengambil kesempatan bicara meski Soonyoung masih membelakanginya, "Soon-ah, harusnya... kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti tadi. Ini memang salahku." .

Seketika Soonyoung berbalik. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Jihoon, "Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu. Kamu kekasihku dan sudah sewajarnya aku melindungimu." Lalu merengkuh yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Mengingat dia diharuskan untuk menyelesaikan lagunya segera, Jihoon akhirnya memilih untuk menginap di studio kampusnya malam ini. Mencoba mengorek ide terbaik yang ia punya dan menuangkannya ke dalam lagu. Mengetahui hal itu, Soonyoung kemudian memutuskan untuk menemani Jihoon. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasihnya bekerja sendirian di dalam kampus, meski kenyataannya tak hanya Jihoon yang akan menginap. Karena, sebagian besar panitia juga demikian.

Awalnya Jihoon menolak keinginan Soonyoung, dia tahu kekasihnya itu pasti lelah seharian hilir mudik membantu persiapan showcase. Meski Jihoon memakai alasan bahwa Soonyoung akan membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Namun, Soonyoung memaksa dan Jihoon tak mungkin menolak lagi. Akhirnya disinilah Soonyoung, tertidur di sofa setelah Jihoon memaksanya tadi.

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam Jihoon duduk di depan komputer itu, namun tak satupun ide yang melintas di kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar buntu. Dia bahkan ragu apakah lagu ini akan benar-benar jadi atau tidak. Haruskah Jihoon melakukan cover saja? Tapi, apa itu tidak akan mengecewakan? Jihoon sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Merasa penat, Jihoon memutar kursinya menghadap Soonyoung, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur nyenyak. Kekasih terbaik yang ia punya. Yang nyaris tak pernah mengeluh meski Jihoon sering menyakitinya - secara fisik dan verbal . Kekasih yang akan selalu memberikan punggungnya untuk Jihoon berlindung. Yang tanpa ragu memberikan segala hal padanya dan berkata bahwa ia melakukan hal itu karena rasa cintanya pada Jihoon. Kekasih yang Jihoon tidak tahu akan membalas dengan apa atas segala perhatian yang diterimanya .

'Soonyoungie, aku bersyukur karena kau ada. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik. Maaf jika aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara membalas perlakukanmu. Maaf, dan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi Kwon Soonyoung milikku.'

Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir ranum itu. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

Jihoon sudah tahu apa yang akan ia tuangkan dalam lagunya .

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jihoon naik ke panggung. Mengambil posisi duduk pada kursi yang telah disiapkan. Lagu terakhir yang ia ciptakan malam itu di terima oleh senior Kim. Oleh karena itu, malam ini, Jihoon akan menyanyikannya. Menyanyikan untuk seseorang yang berarti baginya. Menyanyi untuk seseorang yang berdiri di tengah keramaian penonton , memaku pandangan ke arahnya. Menyanyi untuk Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon memejamkan mata sejenak ketika musik mulai mengalun, mengingat kembali apa yang membuat ia menulis lagu ini.

.

.

.

 _어느_ _날_ _천천히_ _내게_ _다가와_

 _(One day you came close to me without haste)_

 _나를_ _사랑한단_ _이유만으로_

 _(With the only reason being that you love me)_

 _그대의_ _모든_ _걸_ _내게_ _주었네_ _그대_

 _(You gave me your everything, you)_

.

Jihoon ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Pemuda pecicilan yang dengan bodohnya menyatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Jihoon ditengah keributan kantin sekolah. Pemuda bodoh yang tidak pernah menyerah meski Jihoon menolaknya. Pemuda yang rela dihukum karena tidak membawa buku ajar, padahal seharusnya Jihoon yang dihukum namun buku Soonyoung menyelamatkannya. Pemuda yang tanpa ragu menunjukkan perasaannya.

Pemuda bodoh yang berdiri terpaku ketika ia mulai bernyanyi.

.

 _항상_ _함께했던_ _많은_ _시간들_

 _(We always spend time together)_

 _매일_ _받기만_ _했던_ _그_ _사랑을_

 _(The love I've only been receiving every day)_

 _이젠_ _그대에게_ _돌려주고_ _싶어_ _이젠_

 _(Now I want to give them back to you, now)_

.

Segala hal yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Segala hal yang telah mereka lakukan bersama. Kebersamaan mereka. Jihoon merekamnya dengan jelas dalam memori. Mengingat seberapa banyak cinta yang diterimanya. Mengingat seberapa banyak yang harus ia balas. Mengingat seberapa besar ia berhutang kasih pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang tersenyum menatapnya di depan sana.

.

 _지금까지_ _날_ _행복하게_ _만들었던_ _모든_ _순간들_

 _(Every moment which made me happy till now)_

 _모두_ _담아_ _노래할게_

 _(I will sing a song with those moments)_

.

Setiap jengkal memori itu. Setiap momen-momen berharga yang menghadirkan kebahagiaan sederhana itu. Jihoon tuangkan semuanya dalam lagu ini.

.

 _불러줄게_ _너에게_

 _(I will sing for you)_

 _너를_ _향한_ _내_ _노래를_

 _(My song for you)_

 _주인공은_ _너이기를_ _바랬던_ _그_ _마음을_ _너는_ _알고_ _있니_

 _(Do you know my heart wishing for the heroine to be you)_

 _고마워서_ _사랑해서_ _너_

 _(Thank you, I love you)_

 _눈_ _감는_ _그날까지_ _네_ _남자로_ _살아갈게_

 _(Till the last day of my life, I will live as your man)_

 _곁에_ _있어줘서_ _고마워_

 _(Thank you for staying beside me)_

.

Untuk semua cinta yang Jihoon terima darinya. Untuk semua kerinduan dan kesederhanaan yang diberikannya. Untuk semua rasa hangat yang menjalari hatinya setiap saat. Untuk dia yang tak pernah lelah memberikan kebahagiaan itu. Jihoon menyanyi untuknya.

.

 _지금까지_ _날_ _항상_ _웃게_ _만들었던_

 _(All those times which made me smile till now)_

 _모든_ _시간들_ _모두_ _담아_ _노래할게_

 _(I will sing a song with those times)_

.

Pernyataan cinta yang diterimanya.

Pelukan hangat yang diterimanya.

Kecupan manis yang diterimanya.

Keyakinan yang menyokongnya.

Kepercayaan yang merangkulnya.

Pengorbanan yang hanya untuknya.

Momen-momen yang berharga itu.

Tawa itu.

Senyum itu.

Tangis itu.

Haru itu.

Akan Jihoon ungkap semuanya dalam melodi ini.

.

 _불러줄게_ _너에게_

 _(I will sing for you)_

 _너를_ _향한_ _내_ _노래를_

 _(My song for you)_

 _주인공은_ _너이기를_ _바랬던_ _그_ _마음을_ _너는_ _알고_ _있니_

 _(Do you know my heart wishing for the heroine to be you)_

 _고마워서_ _사랑해서_ _너_

 _(Thank you, I love you)_

 _눈_ _감는_ _그날까지_ _네_ _남자로_ _살아갈게_

 _(Till the last day of my life, I will live as your man)_

.

Hanya untuk dia. Untuk seseorang yang menjadi harapannya. Hanya untuk orang yang belum mampu ia balas kasih sayangnya. Untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah berhenti melindunginya. Untuk seseorang yang akan selalu tersenyum ketika menatapnya.

Untuk dia, yang terkekeh hangat dengan mata berkaca. Untuk dia yang membuat Jihoon meneteskan air mata dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

.

 _언젠가_ _우리가_ _시간이_ _흘러_

 _(Someday when time goes by, even if we)_

 _추억이_ _된다_ _해도_

 _(come old memories)_

.

Dalam lagu ini. Segala harapan akan Jihoon simpan di dalamnya. Segala impian dan doa. Untuk Jihoon, untuknya, untuk mereka berdua.

Meski masa depan masih buram. Meski kisah masih akan terus bergulir. Harapan itu kan tetap hidup.

.

 _노래할게_ _널_ _위해_

 _(I will sing for you)_

 _언제까지_ _나_ _너에게_

 _(forever and ever for you)_

.

Janji kecil yang Jihoon pegang.

Tentang sekarang dan selamanya.

Bahwa nyanyian Jihoon hanya untuk dia.

Selamanya untuk Kwon Soonyoung.

.

 _항상_ _날_ _멀리서_ _바라봐_ _준_ _너_

 _(You the one who always look at me from far away)_

 _이젠_ _내가_ _갈게_

 _(Now I will go close to you)_

 _나와_ _함께해서_ _고마워_

 _(Thank you for being with me)_

 _나와_ _함께해서_ _고마워_

 _(Thank you for being with me)_

.

Untuk ucapan terima kasih yang belum pernah Jihoon ucapkan.

Untuk cintanya,

Untuk pengorbanannya,

Untuk menjadi Kwon Soonyoungnya.

Terima kasih,

Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Riuh suara tepu tangan untuknya tidak Jihoon hiraukan. Langkah kakinya bergerak cepat menuruni panggung. Dengan mata basah dan hidung yang memerah. Dengan sesak dan perasaan yang membuncah. Hanya satu yang dia butuhkan Kwon Soonyoung.

Kembali ke sudut backstage. Berharap menemukan Soonyoung yang berdiri menunggunya. Berharap menemukan mata sipit yang selalu menatap kearahnya.

"Jihoonie..."

Suara itu , suara Soonyoung.

Pemuda mungil itu lekas menoleh, dan ia menemukan yang dicarinya.

Seketika tangis yang sempat ditahannya pun pecah, "Soonyoungie... hiks. " . Jihoon bukan pemuda yang cengeng. Ia jarang menangis. Namun, kali ini, dia ingin menangis dan melepaskan semuanya. Dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan segala hal yang telah lama disimpannya.

Soonyoung sendiri langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang tampak rapuh. Dia tahu Jihoon sedang emosional, dan tugasnya adalah menenangkan mungil kesayangannya. Karena jujur saja, air mata Jihoon adalah hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku kan sudah di sini. Sudah memelukmu." Hiburnya. Kecupan-kecupan kecil di pelipis dan usapan lembut di surai karamel Jihoon , Soonyoung berikan. Berusaha untuk menenangkan tangis yang perlahan mulai mereda.

Selang beberapa waktu, pelukan itu akhirnya terurai oleh Jihoon. Dengan wajah khas habis menangis ditatapnya wajah Soonyoung. Menikmati ketika tangan halus Soonyoung menyapu sisa airmata di pipi gembilnya. Membiarkan saja tangan itu menangkup wajahnya.

Meski masih sesegukan, Jihoon mencoba untuk berbicara, "Soon-ah..."

"Hmm..?"

"Gomawo.. Untuk semuanya, terima kasih. Untuk selalu berada di sisiku, terima kasih.. "

Akhirnya Jihoon berhasil mengungkapkannya.

Ucapan terima kasih yang selalu tertelan dalam tuturnya, akhirnya Jihoon ucapkan juga.

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut, " Tak apa. Kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku menginginkannya." dan ciuman di kening Jihoon terima.

Jihoon menggeleng begitu ciuman itu terlepas, "tidak. Aku tahu selama ini pasti kamu kesulitan menghadapiku. Aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu seperti kamu memperlakukanku. Apa yang aku terima lebih banyak dari apa yang aku berikan. Karena itu, aku berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikannya padaku. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh." kata Jihoon bersungguh hati.

Ketika mendengar hal itu, Soonyoung sempat terpekur. Selama ini memang tak mudah menjadi pihak yang selalu memberi, namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena ini semua demi Lee Jihoon. Mengetahui bahwa Jihoon memahami posisinya, entah mengapa membuat Soonyoung merasa terenyuh. Dia bahkan nyaris tak mencapai batas garis senyumnya. "Jihoonie, apapun itu, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Kamu cukup ingat itu, sayang."

\- dan penggalan kisah ini ditutup dengan ciuman manis di bibir. Lama namun tak menuntut. Tulus tanpa torehan keinginan lain di dalamnya. Hanya ciuman manis dan kesederhanaan perasaan cinta yang Jihoon buka.

Karena, lagu ini ada, hanya untuk menunjukkan, bahwa seorang Lee Jihoon bersyukur atas kehadiran Kwon Soonyoung dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Terkadang, hal sesederhana ucapan terima kasih begitu sulit untuk diucapkan. Bahkan lebih sulit dari kata maaf. Terlepas dari sifat congkak dan angkuh, makna di balik dua kata itulah yang memberatkan. Sebab, untuk benar-benar menunjukkan makna dari rasa syukur itu, nyaris tak tersampaikan dengan tulus.

Untuk itu, sampaikanlah lewat cara yang kau kehendaki. Cara yang mampu membuatmu mudah mengurai kerendahan hatimu di dalamnya. Karena dengan begitu, kau akan lebih lega ketika menyampaikannya.

Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

.

.

.

.

Hallo.. Ini adalah lagu pertama. Monologue / Thank You dari INFINITE.

Saya pribadi sangat suka dengan lagu ini. Liriknya sederhana, tapi punya makna yang dalam . Saya tahu jelas lagu ini ditujukan untuk Inspirit, fans mereka, dan saya salah satunya. Jadi lagu ini sangat menyentuh bagi saya. Lagi juga, ketika mendengar lagu ini, terkadang SoonHoon melintas di kepala saya. Makanya saya menulis ini dan saya rasa ini cocok untuk mereka. Mengingat sifat mereka yang yah tahu sendiri lah. Ehehehe

Sebenarnya saya sampai membuat 2 draft untuk cerita ini. Saya mengalami buntu ide. -_- beruntung draft yang kedua ternyata bisa selesai dan inilah dia. Semoga kalian suka. Tinggalkan pesan dan kesan di kolom review yah 😄😄

Terima kasih ^^

ps : saya menangis ketika mengetik bagian Jihoon menyanyi. Saya benar benar kagok karena lagu ini begitu dalam. 😢


End file.
